Meaty Love bicycle (Krieg X Maya Fanfic)
by NaruHinadorable
Summary: Krieg is a troubled man, forever running from his horrific past and fighting against his own Psychotic urges. Spending years of his life as a now converted Psycho, Krieg begins to experience Voice in his head, His former sane self it seems. When finding a young Siren armed only with a Maliwan SMG, both aspects of Krieg fall in love, Will he become sane ? Does she love him back ?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Thank's for taking the time to read this Fanfic, usually I am writing Naruto Fanfic's etc but I love Krieg and I was truly Inspired by the Trailer / short film - A Meat Bicycle Built For Two

watch?v=UKNdZ9GrMpM

I reccommend you watch it :)

ANYWAAAAY

* * *

" blah blah blah " = Speech (obviously)

**" BOLD BLAH BLAH " = Krieg Speech**

' Krieg thoughts ' = Krieg's inner sane self

* * *

** Hope you enjoy :)**

**-Phillip**


	2. Chapter 2: A Bicycle Made For Two

**Krieg: Chapter 1: Bicycle Built For Two**

The sandy courtyard fills with dust and gun smoke. The Bandit camp that was once a proud heap of scrap metal and crude graffiti, now it lay in tattered ruins. Bodies littered the floor like autumn leaves, blood became the texture of this place, splattered across every surface, further painting the horrors that had occurred only moments Ago. A lone bandit strode across the courtyard, his hand's shaking under his Bandit assault rifle. above him hung one of his comrades, his neck chained to an overhead railing post, swaying in the breeze like fresh grass. The Bandit had seen and committed countless acts of violence ever since he began his life of crime and Sadist reputation, but what happened here was the work of a true Psycho. Little did he know, he was being watched by the very same man.

The Psycho sat on a rock, ignoring the voice in his head as if it were a faulty radio signal, this voice seemed to love a good commentary, as if this voice was Krieg himself. Krieg did not care however, a fresh lamb to slaughter was right in front of him, he cared little for logical reasons.

' I don't know the dead man ... probably didn't deserve what he got, Does not make him special thou" Rising to his feet, he grabbed for his trusty Buzz Axe, it would feed again

'All kind's of people die out here ... The Innocent ... And the not so innocent ... If I'm lucky ... He has not noticed me yet"

Krieg leaped off the rock, silently running towards the courtyard, his axe clasped tight and his movements almost silent. it would only take one glorious strike before the beautiful red water would flow once more, He could not wait.

'I want to warn him ... To Tell him to run ... to hide ... To get out of sight so I would not have to kill him ... That's what I want to say"

Krieg can't handle it anymore, loosing control of his movements he charges the man, gaining speed and rage as each foot gains closer ground to the target, his finger revving the Buzz Axe Trigger, causing the Buzz saw on a stick to roar to life, spinning the buzz blade at high speed's, destined to tear flesh and slice through bones with horrific Dexterity not even Doctor Zed could Achieve.

'What actually comes out of my mouth is ...'

**"I HAVE THE SHINIEST MEAT BICYCLE !"**

The axe comes down hard, tearing through the bandit like a hot knife through rotten cheese. The man's scream is music to Krieg's ears. The sand is dyed blood-red and turns into more of a slushy than an earth element. The man drop's and Krieg let's out a little victorious laugh

'Hmm ... Close enough'

* * *

**Hours Later**

* * *

The hot afternoon sun weigh Krieg down as he walks along the train tracks. He is hot, Hungry and Thirsty for a certain red liquid that flows in all of us, but most of all, he is lonely. The average lifespan for Krieg's friends are usually about 5 - 10 minutes sometimes 15 minutes if they have thick armor, either way they all end up the same way, red and dead. It's not his intentions to kill everyone, the tests they conducted on him below the planet certainly were not calming in the slightest. His Inner self, also known as his Sane half, was a soul trapped in a violent husk. He could hear a faint hum, as if something was approaching

'This is me ...'

**"I'm read for a spine tingler !"**

"Yeah ... Great ... Hey remember when we were sane ?"

**"She can taste the bloody hatred"**

"Guess not ... Still cant hear me can ya ? ...little voice in your head trying to remind you when we could go hours ... days even without screaming our desires to ride Bicycles made of meat ... I don't even remember"

The slow hum in Krieg's ears became louder until it was literally breathing down his back, the 1 o'clock train was running a bit early, He rolled to the side, the train barely clipping his shoulder, sending him sprawling to his knee's in the dirt and dusk. He felt like sleeping, but he was not dead yet, the bastards made sure he could not die. he rolled to his side the heat creating dancing mirages ahead of him, he thought he saw an angel or something better to kill. His one exposed eye widened in both surprise and interest. A young woman stood ahead on a train platform, her slim developed body sent pleasured goosebumps up his arms and back, even her gun allured him

"Oh my god ... She's got a Maliwan SMG ... She's a Siren warrior who could kill me with her brain ... She's the most Beautiful woman I've ever seen'

**"B...Beautiful"**

* * *

Maya stood at the platform, the hot sun beading down on her harsh and heavy. She was glad she wore her usual outfit which consisted of a one sleeved tight combat tank top, tight maneuverable pants and a great rack and blue hair to match it all off. She had once made the mistake of wearing this to Frostburn cavern, thank god she was with no men at the time, her pouches and grenades were not the only thing sticking out of her shirt, if you catch her drift. She awaited spotted the train approach and checked she had all her things. She had business in Sanctuary and had yet to go there herself, after she visits sanctuary she should be able to fast teleport when ever she needed to.

She heard a loud thump as the train hit something up ahead "Probably just a Skag"

she felt her Siren powers peek, she could have sworn something or someone was watching her. she checked over her shoulder and noticed nothing but an empty station, her local data had said this area was known for its Bandit attacks, the bandits group were known as Sewer Rat's or Rat's for short. They thrived off stolen technology and scavenged metal for their weapons and settlements, but they were mainly known to exist underground, she shrugged off the Idea and caught movement down the track. Someone was laying in the dirt, pulling themselves to their feet

"What the hell ... Is that a Psycho ?"

* * *

'Tell her she is as gorgeous as 1000 sun set's ... Tell her you need her help ... Tell her to rescue you and care for you ... And whatever you do, do not scream the word poop at the top of your lungs"

**"I'M THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN !"**

She grimaced, what could have been a normal human turned out to be a complete lunatic, a Psycho. She figured he was hostile and could take the risk, she leaped off the stairs and loaded her Maliwan, aiming it up high she began to shoot off short bursts of elemental power. Krieg's eye saddened at what he had said, even his Insane half wanted her to like him. He dived down behind a rock, as the ground erupted in gunfire around him.

'It's over Idiot ...You're going to die here now and the last words out of your mouth would have been ... Train'

Movement behind the Siren, men crawled out from air ducts and behind dumpsters, but the Siren was still unaware. These men all appeared different, there was no identifiable uniform to these men, as if they had scavenged what they could just to have clothes on their back. The Rat's drew out rusty knifes and lead pipes, gun's were reserved for the richer poor rat's.

'Oh great ... here come the Rat's ... Turn around Siren ... Turn Around or you are dead !'

The rat's stood behind Maya, one of them drawing a long make shift axe, ready to embed itself in the back of her skull

'Tell her to look back ... Now'

**"STRIP THE FLESH !"**

'No ... Listen to me'

**"SALT THE WOUND !"**

Krieg shook his head in disappointment, it's as if his mouth was separate from his brain, what he would give just to have a normal conversation with someone without screaming or attacking them.

'yeah great ... we will salt all the wounds later ... But right now if you dont listen to me she is going to die ... And it will be all your fault'

Krieg's mind was in utter turmoil. he wanted to save this beautiful woman, he wanted to hold her and for her to hold him. He wanted to be able to sleep next to a woman who can comfort him and love him for who he is, or once was. He was tired of being angry all the time, he wish he had full control of both his words and his emotions, he fought back, images of the Siren dying in his head, boiling his rage against the Rat's, further expanding the emotional balloon until it finally popped, for the first time in years, he felt both love and control

**"ARRRHG ... TURN AROUND PRETTY LADY !"**

He threw his axe with all his might, it sung through the air as if it were a bullet, spinning through the air it dug deep into the Rats head, the buzz saw pulling the Rat's head closer as it cut along his head down to the nape of his neck. Krieg launched himself at full speed, landing on the Rat and ripping the Axe from its head and moving to the next target,Laughing out loud Krieg danced in blood it high, it carved through the mans chest, severing lungs and rib's from the mans torso and rendering the world a bloody mess. His axe then found its way into another man's skull. Maya only stood back watching in both amazement and confusion

**"That's the stuff !"**

'why is this Bandit saving me ... from other Bandits ?"

Another rat charged at Krieg, knife drawn. Krieg grabbed both of the man's shoulders and held him at bay. The man dropped his knife and his morale it seemed, as he wet himself. Krieg looked deep into the man's eyes and screamed aloud.

"**I'M GOING TO PUT MY PAIN INTO YOUR SOUL !**

The man screamed then fainted at the horror of Krieg's words. Krieg let the man slump to the ground, normally he would have ripped the man apart, but now he had relative control over his actions. A loud scream urged from behind him, Krieg knew it was too late. A Rat was about to plunged a Knife deep into his head and end his pitiful life, he awaited the darkness and cursed himself for not telling the Woman he loved her, weird and fast as his emotion was. The darkness never came, Krieg turned and behold the confusing event. The Rat was suspended mid-air, a blue aura surrounded him.

Maya stepped forward. With her arms outstretched it became clear to Krieg that she had saved him with her Telekinesis abilities. He nodded thanks to her and smiled inside his mask, he had not genuinely smiled for years, unless it was over the bloody carnage he caused. He turned to the rat and lifted his axe, jumping up high, he brought the axe down mid-air and split the man in half in a cloud of Psychic energy and blood. He pulled the axe from the thing's mangled corpse and turned to Maya

'Now tell her thank you ... Tell her that because of her ... we might actually one day be able to act like a normal person again ...'

**"I POWDERED MY COCKATIEL FOR THE RIB CAGE SLAUGHTER !"**

she looked disgusted at his outburst, he felt the remains of his heart twist and wretch, there he went and screwed it all up, he would be alone forever and lve out the rest of his days as a sadistic bastard whose brains were as good as mush. He decided his life was as good as a skags.

'Well ... I don't know about you but ... I think we should stick a Dahl in our mouth and end it ... I;m tired'

The Siren only stared at him, realizing he had no control over his words, except when he called her beautiful, that certainly was not expected of a Psycho on Pandora, she noticed his extreme muscles and did feel a bit excited by them. She decided he was not a threat and gave him a smug and attractive smile, which lightened Krieg's soul forever more.

'Close enough'

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**All right. so that was the First chapter of this Borderlands Fanfic, what did you think ? Any good ? please review !**

**This chapter was basically the trailer just placed in word form, so don't give me credit for developing the intro, most of the credit goes to Gearbox for their amazing borderlands trailer ETC**

**Still more to come :) I really like the battle Krieg is having with his own sanity it's really inspiring to write about **

**Thanks guys**

**-Phillip**


	3. Chapter 3: The Psychic and The Psycho

**Krieg: Chapter 2: The Psychic and The Psycho**

The Siren only stared at him, realizing he had no control over his words, except when he called her beautiful, that certainly was not expected of a Psycho on Pandora, she noticed his extreme muscles and did feel a bit excited by them. She decided he was not a threat and gave him a smug and attractive smile, which lightened Krieg's soul forever more.

'Close enough'

"Thanks for saving me ... Sorry for taking pot shots at you ... It's just Well ... Aren't you a Psych ... I mean ... Bandit ?"

'You have made it this far ... please don't screw it up ... act cool ... chill out a bit'

**"I am the player of the rib Xylophone !"**

'great job ... now she think's we are a sadistic musician'

"Well ... I guess you are then"

'Seriously ... smooth talking ... for the good of us both'

**"Ugh ...Urr... I'm sorry ... I can barely contain my rage lips !"**

"I understand ... It's hard to hold back our words sometimes ... OH ... The names Maya"

She stretched out her hand in a gesture to shake with his. His mind flashed red with alert, it took him great effort to force back a violent urge to rip off her arm and keep it as a trophy. The thought disgusted him, he would never hurt this angel, but he worried that even his Insane half was not in full control anymore. Taking a deep breath he controlled his meaningless rage and clasped her fragile hand in his and shook

**"K...Krieg ...THE BLOOD SOAKER !"**

"Ohh a title ... that's pretty cool" Her smile glistened behind blue lips, he wondered what they felt like against his own.

'good work ... now ... well I'm not sure what to do now ... she has tripled the lifespan of anyone who has ever talked to us ... she certainly is different ... ask her out for a coffee or something'

**"Wanna Drink something red !?"**

"You mean like Wine or ice tea ?"

'Shit .. abort abort ... there is no way we can pull this off'

**"Y...Yeah ..."**

"Sounds good ... come to Sanctuary with me ... I'll shout the drink if you don't mind ... I owe you after all "

'Sweet lord ... you did it ... hop on the train with her'

**"You first Pretty ... You first ..."**

"Hahaha why thank you ... this way"

She led him to the train carriage entrance, paying for both of their tickets she led him into an empty room and shut the metal door, giving them complete privacy and safety from ease droppers. The carriage room was well-lit and was decorated with Hyperion's best carpets and woods. Maya had bought a first class room after all. She set down her Maliwan and dismantled it, beginning to clean its parts. she looked up at him and grinned

"You going to take a seat ? It's a good 30 minute ride from here to Sanctuary ... Well ... Not exactly Sanctuary ... but just outside it"

**"Okay ... Nice ... Blood popper" **he took his seat next to her

"Oh haha you mean my Maliwan ... Yeah ... She's a real beauty this one ... got her from a Hyperion armored truck ... Hyperion has stocking up on weaponry lately ... SO I'm sure they wont mind if I borrow one"

She pointed to his Buzz Axe and smiled, once again, filling him with true happiness

"So ... Where on Pandora did you get that beast ?"

**"Made it ... out of the wreckage of Bandit grave truck hahaha !"**

"Cool cool ... Hey don't feel so awkward ... Sit a little closer ... I'm not going to bite"

'Note to self ... Dont bite her'

**"Okay then ..."**

He placed his Axe on the table and began to clean it with a worn rag. Maya could not help but check out his body, apart from his scars and apparent mask, Krieg was a well tanned, well-built man, he looked in his 20's and he seemed to have a soft side once you get past all the fury and blood shed. her eyes darted back to a ragged hole in his arm, she could not believe she missed it before.

"OH MY GOD ... Your arm ... Lie down ... I better treat it right away"

she placed his Axe and her Maliwan down on the chair and set Krieg on the steel table, she lay him back and rested his head on some folded clothing she pulled from her rucksack. She the hulking harness he wore to help keep him balanced

"It's one of my bullets ... I'm so sorry"

'we cant really feel it'

**"I could barely feel it enter my flesh"**

"I'm glad ... well hold on just a minute"

The Blue aura glowed around his wound, he could feel it tingle the nerves of his body as it focussed on the small metal shrapnel embedded into his arm, she grabbed onto it with harm ind and ripped it out. Normal men would have screamed aloud, even a Goliath would have shed a tear. Krieg however, did not flinch

"All done ..."

'tell her your thanks ... tell her she is an amazing person'

**"I've never had such a beautiful creature pull metal out of me before"**

"Well ... I guess that's a compliment ? Thanks Psycho ... I mean Krieg"

'She still thinks we are a simple bandit ... help explain to her why don't you'

Krieg took a deep breath, his inner self was right, she needed to know all about him, before he does something wrong. He had been surprisingly lucky thus far, he had no Idea how long his winning streak would carry on. He practiced in his head what he would say while Maya bandaged up the ragged wound. She sealed it shut then let out a sigh of relief, there was no sign of infection or bone damage, he would be fine.

**"Take a seat ... I gotta tell ya about me ... And Why I'm so ... WIRED UP"**

"I was curious to know who you are ... but I did not want to be rude ... Krieg ... what's under the mask ?"

'Might as well show her ... I'm used to it ..t;s not like you are missing your skin or something ... I was quite a looker in my days'

Krieg nodded and unclipped the plugs and clips that held the gas mask in place, each sealed clicks and popped open as he disconnected his mask's HUD and breathing apparatus, he slowly lifted off the mask and dropped it on the table with a loud clunk. Maya blushed, it was obvious on her normally pale face, indeed Krieg was a looker. His chin was well chiseled and defined like solid marble. his eyes a dark brown and his light stubble tidy and well-kept. He looked nervous, he felt exposed without his mask to hide his old Identity. The air tasted different from the oxygen provided in his filtered mask. He could smell her faint perfume.

**"I used to be a normal guy ... A real skull cracker ! But I was captured... sold out by my Bandit clan ... Tested on by Hyperion and made into a walking weapon ... Who I once was ... was washed away and stored away at the very back of my mush brain. I'm a Psycho yes ... A killer and a Sadist ... But I'm different ... I'm lonely ... I can still hear my old self ... in the back of my head. .. telling me what to do ... Shit like that ... They did things to me ... Made sure I could not feel pain ... Made my rage an endless skull pot of anger ... Until I met you ..."**

"Me ? ... Why me ?"

**"Because ... When I saw you ... your beauty gave me reason to try again ... AND ILL RIP THE SPINE OUT OF THE BASTARD WHO HURTS YOU !"**

'woah now Romeo ... Keep up the good work'

"Krieg ... That's so sweet ... You're pretty cute yourself ... I mean ... Apart from the bloody mask ... which I think is totally cool ... I feel bad for shooting at you"

**"It's fine ... I'm used to it ..."**

"Are you used to this ?"

Without warning, Maya placed a shy kiss on Krieg's lips, he finally knew what her lips felt like, they were like heavenly clouds. the scent of her perfume and hair held in his mind after she pulled back grinning, she noticed how dazed he had become and laughed.

"You bandits don't hang around women much huh"

**"Not The Pretty ones ... The rest are usually disgusting dirt maidens"**

"charming ... I have to admit, Krieg ... I did not expect a Psycho to be so ... Polite and charming ... What makes you different ?"

**"I was made a Psycho ... I was never born into it"**

"Made ?"

**"Hyperion ... tested on me ... made me into a walking weapon ... I broke free ... been running ever since"**

"this whole time ... I had no idea you had such a back story going Krieg ... "

**"What about you ? You're a vault hunter right ? What is a pretty Siren like you searching for such a Hell hole"**

"I guess I do it for the thrill ... the adventure and fame call's out to me I guess ...What are you working towards ?"

**"Sanity ... Well ... That's what my other half wants"**

'You know it ...'

**"I'm basically two people ... He's the asshole inside and I'm the asshole outside ..."**

"So ... your former self, before they made you into a Psycho ... is still in your head ?"

**"Basically ... I was going to end my life ... before I met you"**

"Why ... Why would you end it like that ?"

**"Because I was made to kill ... I'm a weapon without a gunman ... A rusty pile of flesh with a shitty ass temper"**

"..."

**"I have watched myself kill countless people ... Good and Bad ... I am a danger to Pandora ... This is the logical me talking here ... had you asked me earlier today when I had not prepared myself for ... talking ... I would have provided a bloody different retort"**

She pressed her fingers to his lips and hushed him, this blunted his anger and calmed him down immediately, Maya was the medicine to his rage, when she was around he could speak clearly and calmly without any murderous tick or outburst. Her blue hair and lips were calming to look at, as if he were a raging bull and blue was the only thing to calm him down from all the red. Her eyes softened and she faintly smiled

"Come with me ..."

**"What ..."**

"You heard me ... Come with me Krieg ... stay with me and keep me company over my travels"

**"I can't put you through this ... I'm too dangerous .. My rage could boil up at any moment"**

"Then let me be your cage ... let me protect you from your rage and those who would enrage it ... please ... Just you and me"

**"You really want me ... to travel with you ?"**

'We might finally have a chance at being normal again'

"Of course ... It get's lonely traveling ... and the last thing I would want is for a cute guy like you to end it all ... "

The train began to slow down as it approached the station. An automated message played from an overhead speaker telling all the passengers that they would be in the station in less than 2 minutes. Maya nodded and grabbed her things, she noticed Krieg's only luggage was his mask and his axe.

"Don't you have any clothes ?"

**"My body adjust's to temperatures and is heavily resistant to heat ... I have no need for body armor either"**

"Well wear this anyway" she pulled a leather jacket from her bag and handed to Krieg, it was a little small but it covered most of his bare chest.

**"Thanks ... It's nice"**

"Alright then ... Well let's get going ... Sanctuary is a little walk up from the station ... Hyperion and Sanctuary aren't exactly on the same side"

They stepped off the train and on to the station platform. Krieg avoiding the glances of the other passengers, many of which instinctively reached for their side arms. Maya held onto's Krieg's hand and led him through the station, her hand was warm and delicate, but strong at the same time. he felt his insides melt at its angelic touch, he truly had been blessed. He then realized, he was walking through the station without his mask his face was completely exposed to everyone, she felt him tense and turned around

"It's fine ... I'm here ... No one is going to talk shit to a big guy like you"

**"If You Say So ... SO HELP ME IF THEY DO"**

"Dont worry ... I wont let them ... I'll tear their little limbs apart" Her sadistic wink gave him erotic tingles, he loved it when women talked bloody.

Krieg felt more secure once they left the station and were alone outside, it was a challenge not to break out into a fit of rage and destroy everything around him apart from Maya. Now freely outside, Maya walked next to Krieg, still holding his hand as they walked. Krieg unzipped Maya's backpack and placed his mask inside, he was not ready to throw it away, but he liked the sensation of sunlight on his face, he had been months without taking it off, it had once been an extension of his own body.

'One day we can both throw it away ... until then ... be nice to her will ya'

**"Of course I will"**

"You say something ?"

**"Oh ... It's getting dark up ahead ... looks like it will ..."**

buckets of rain began to pour down as Pandora's rare rain showers begun. The rain was heavy and dense and seemed like it would continue like this for another hour. Maya pointed towards a wrecked aircraft, it's wing acting as a makeshift roof from the rain, Krieg and her ran to cover and stood beneath the dry wing. They were both completely saturated and Maya's hair was in a blue mess. Krieg saw that Maya was shivering and removed his leather jacket, walking over to her he placed it over her shoulders and zipped it up half way.

"What about you ?"

**"I'm fine ... I used to walk alone in this stuff all the time ..."** Maya was yet again reminded of the lonely life Krieg had once lived before meeting her, she felt sad just thinking about it.

Their eyes met and connected in a moment so crystal clear, it shook them both. Shakily, Krieg moved his finger along Maya's messy hair, straightening it and moving her bangs out of her eyes, her eyes not leaving his for a second. She leaned in and met lips with him once more. This time he kissed her back with as much intensity as she brought, equally sharing their desires through lip contact. She pushed him hard against the steel hull and kissed down his neck, groping the musculature of his chest. His back ached slightly, but he loved the pain she gave him, it was ecstasy itself. He regretted putting that covering Jacket over her, he felt like a curious teenager once more, the female body unknown territory for him once more

She grabbed his hand and guided it along her body, their eyes never leaving each other. They kissed until the rain stopped and they were free to move on to Sanctuary. The Psychic and The Psycho held hands once more and walked towards a new future, not knowing what it held except their growing love.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**What you think hahaaha**

**REview !**

**Kudos to Gearbox Studios for making that amazing Pairing come to life **

**More to come**

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Urges Of a Crazed Man

**Chapter 4: Urges of a Crazed Man**

The harsh Pandora sunlight beamed down on the two travelers, although one of them was scientifically engineered not to give a shit, Krieg loved the heat to be exact, being a engineered Badass by Handsome jack seemed to have it's upsides, most of the time. Krieg tore off a desert buggy door and carried it over head, creating a make-shift umbrella for Maya, who grinned and kissed his cheek for all his troubles, this made him feel more lighter than an empty Tediore. When she kissed him he felt like king of the corpse castle.

"Hmm what a gentleman ..."

**"I COVERED THE SUN LIKE A PILLOW OVER A SLEEPING PRIEST"**

"Wooah there tiger ... calm down"

**"I'll calm when the sky rains purple piss !"**

'real smooth Krieg ...'

"No ... I'm sorry, It's not your fault you are angry all the time, what they did to you ... you have every right to be"

**"Thanks ... Where do we kill next !?"**

"I'm not sure about killing ... but Sanctuary is coming up over this ridge, we can get a drink and work our way from there"

'So are we really going to go looking for the vault ? more people have ended up in the ground then they have actually near the vault'

**"I'm going to help the pretty lady get to her vault ... GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT"**

'you are thinking out loud again ...'

"Inside voice giving you shit again ?"

Krieg was shocked, she actually understood what he was going through. She knew that he was at constant argument with his own conscious, He felt his insides warm up, he stopped walking and just stood there. He watched her slim body rock with each stride, her butt dancing in her tight pants. He felt harder than a Goliath's head bucket. she turned and smiled

"You okay ?"

**"You are the first lady squeeze to actually understand me ... IT'S A REAAAaaaAL SURPRISE !"** he spasm-ed in a near comical dance move.**  
**

"Krieg ... I'm sorry you have had troubles in the past, but I'm not like other girls ... I'm a Siren, I'm used to odd" she kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand, they resumed walking

They passed over the ridge, Sanctuary was laid out before them, surrounding shield barriers pulsed. Sanctuary was under a dome of pure shield energy, protecting them from the large Hyperion station floating above Pandora, which had a tendency to shoot then ask questions later. Sanctuary was built atop a large Dahl mining ship, first sent to Pandora to mine Eridium for other colonies, eventually abandoned as the crew were slaughtered by bandits, now it was a sanctuary for survivors, convicts, soldiers and thief's, anyone who was an Enemy of Hyperion was welcome through its gates. Krieg still did not feel secure walking among people, in truth he was nervous.

**"I'll wait outside here ... I WILL FIT IN TO KNOW JIGSAW OF THAT KIND !"**

despite his mad outburst, she understood what he meant "Krieg ... I wont let them hurt you, okay ?"

**"What ... ?"**

"I know you feel insecure around people, without killing them it's hard to breathe right ? Well I'm here" she folded his hands around hers, staring deep into his eyes, she was then shocked to see a lone tear course down his cheek.

'nice, chicks love that kind of emotion stuff'

**"You promise ?"**

'holy shit, you are actually afraid ... when you think you know someone huh. Well ... when you think you know yourself I should say'

"I'm not going anywhere Krieg, I'll get us a room so you dont have to be outside so much okay ?"

**"MY EYES ARE LEAKING CRYSTAL BLOOD !"**

"hahaha it's fine ... Let's go big guy"

* * *

They passed through the main gates easily enough, except the shocked stares of it's citizens, the town guards were set on more important duties like guarding the borders and the Shield towers that kept Sanctuary alive from overhead Hyperion space station bombardments, they happened so commonly that a day without an aerial bombardment was an odd day. Krieg tried to avoid the stares of people, their glares boar into him like molten hot drills, they made him depressed and nervous, this was the first time he had been in a proper town that was not in a firefight or painted in blood. He began to feel insecure, he squeezed tighter on Maya hand, she noticed his reluctance to enter, she stroked hid hand with her thumb, her soft touch calming him instantly

"This way ..."

She lead him through the city with quick ease. she had visited this city a few times before, so she was attuned to the customs, layout and dodgy areas that you were to avoid in Sanctuary, one of these areas included a dark alleyway where a defective claptrap model liked to heckle and taunt travelers into giving him credits. She led him towards a glowing building, it's doorway decorated with bright fluorescent tubes that shone with every color in the shape of a stocking leg, the large sign read "MOXXI'S"

"We can get a drunk in here okay ?"

**"I COULD DRINK THE RUBY ELIXIR FLOWING IN THEIR VEINS !"**

Everyone was staring at him now, he be came shy and backed away from their stare he had on control over his speech anymore than he had control over the flow of his own blood, he shrunk down against the weight of the people staring, he squeezed Maya's hand and looked down at his feet. Maya flipped off the onlookers and led him inside. Moxxi's was dark and was mainly lit with a faint red glow that shone from the overhead lanterns, the rumble of Bass music filled the room. Men and Women traded shot glasses and pints with busty Waitresses and handsome waiters, all returning to the main car at the back of the room, which held it's own beauty of its own. The bartender was a busty, large breasted women in her late mid 40's, she looked like she was in her 20's however, women would die for her secret, many probably already have.

"Woo Who's the big boy Maya, I like his ... muscles"

"He's a friend, found him on the railway and he saved my life"

"Mmm I bet he did"

"right ... Uh ... Krieg this Moxxi, Moxxi this is Krieg"

**"YOUR SKIN IS FRESH FOR THE TAKING !"**

"Woah there big boy, take my hand first ... take me later" she winked

"Uuhh ... Two beers thanks"

Krieg whispered **"Sorry, She came on to me first ... Shall I give her a few more air holes ?"**

"hahaha no thanks, I'll keep the offer in mind however"

'So you are keeping loyal to her huh ? nice save, but you have to admit. That chick has an amazing rack'

Moxxi returned with the tall glasses of beer, she set them down, purposely placing the two outer jugs near her own large jugs, as if he had a choice what one to pick. Maya raised her glass and clinked it with Krieg's.

"To a new friendship ... You are a really great guy and ... I look forward to the future"

**"TO THE BABE WITH BLUE ANGEL HAIR, HER DEATH SHOULD NOT BE PAINFUL IN THE SLIGHTEST !"** His loud voice was not out of place for this bar

"Well ... That's sweet Krieg, thank you" Krieg blushed at this

A drunkenly man staggered behind Maya and tapped her on the shoulder, he reeked of whiskey and ciggarettes, he looked like a washed up bandit with more bang in his adult diapers than his rusty old Dahl sidearm. He tapped her on the shoulder and grinned, she turned around, she was obviously used to the dealings of perverted men who think with their dicks before their heads.

"Heey there sexy, I got a bed just dying to have you lay back on it ... hehehe"

"not interested, get lost"

"Oh a fiesty one, I like myself a challenge"

"Take the hint pal, I would rather fuck a skag, at least the skag would be cleaner" The room roared with embarrassing "OOOooo oh no she didn't" calls

The man grew bright red, his anger flares "YOU LITTLE BITCH, MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME WHY DON'T YOU !" he backhanded her, forcing her off her barstool. she hit th gorund hard. Moxxi screamed out and told him to get the fuck out of her bar. Maya wiped blood from her mouth, That was all Krieg could focus on, the small amount of blood that trickled from her split lip, it was not serious, but it was enough to ignite the furnace.

* * *

Krieg stood slowly, the room growing silent. He then let anger take hold, this asshole had hurt Maya. This piece of shit had laid a hand on his first friend, his first women and his only love. He began to growl, which turned into maniac screams

**"YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD !" **He roared in fury

The man sprinted outside, Krieg Leaped after him, running on tables to catch up to him. The man jumped outside and tripped over his own laces, hitting the ground hard. Everyone in the bar including Moxxi ran out to enjoy the fight. Krieg leaped off the steps and brought his fist down on the man's rib cage, The sound was more than audible as ribs broke, the man screamed, but Krieg did not care, He kept driving his fist into the man's head until it became Liquid on his own fists. The man was not alone it seemed, as other men joined the brawl, he had left his buzzsaw inside by the bar stool, he had to fight hand to hand

**"NOBODY HURTS MAYA ! I'LL RIP YOUR ORGANS OUT YOUR THROATS !" **

The first man charged him with a lead pipe, he grabbed his arms and snapped it to one odd direction, the man crumpling to the ground in a heap of screaming pain, Krieg brought down his steel boot and finished his life in other men leaped on his back, one man drove a knife into his shoulder. He grunted and rammed his back against a brick wall, with enoguh force to knock the man out cold, the other had leaped off in time to have his head caught by Kriegs large fist, he stared into the eyes of the man and laughed

**"LOOKS LIKE WERE ARE SERVING JAM CORNFLAKES BOYS !"** He crushed the mans head in his grip and tossed the body aside.

Half the crowd was cheering, the other half was disgusted. He lunged at the crowd, still amped up from his fight, he was close to ripping them apart when a voice called from the crowd, it was soft and angelic to his ears. The voice soothed him and removed him from his red rage state

"Krieg ... That's enough, It's okay now ... I'm fine"

The crowd parted and Maya stepped through, her lip had stopped bleeding. She anxiously rubbed her arms as she looked at the carnage, he may of possibly lost control by the looks. He felt ashamed, had he gone to far ? he hoped she would not be angry at him. But he had done it all for her, he would kill this whole town for her. She saw the worry on his face and smiled

"Don't worry ... I'm not angry, I was just worried you might get hurt. Guess I was wrong huh ..."

**"I'm sorry ...I...I saw him hurt you and I could not resist these urges ... I lost control, seeing you heart broke my heart ... So I killed them. Did I do a good thing ? Am I a monster ..."**

She approached him, placing her hand on his cheek and smiled "On this planet, everyone is a kind of monster. You and I are no different Krieg. Thank you for protecting me ... I Lov..." she was about to finish her sentense when Moxxi pushed through the crowd, applauding

"That was some real killer shit there Krieg, reminds me of my old husband the Under dome ... He was fun for a while ...well anyway, this rounds on me"

Maya looked serious "We will pass for today Moxxi, you rent out rooms dont you ?"

"Sure do, take this key ... I believe room 7 in unoccupied, oh ... and it's sound proof" she winked again

* * *

Maya threw her bag down by the door and shut the door, for safety and modesty she locked the door. Krieg sat on the bed, his head in his hands. She knew he was still depressed over his violent lash out, what if it had been her ? She hoped on the bed and sat behind him, working her hands under her combat harness and unbuckling it, she tossed it to the side and worked her hands around the tense muscles of his shoulder, he was under enough stress as it was.

"Look ... I'm really grateful I have you there to protect me when I'm hurt ... Don't feel bad for lashing out, if it were you who was sexually harassed and back handed I would of acted the exact same way"

**"You would of ?"** his muscles loosening as her massage tore away at his aches and pains

"Of course, you are my friend after all ... well ... More than that, You're my boyfriend ... If that's okay ?"

**"Boyfriend ..."**

"Jesus, I'm sorry ... I'm such a fool, rushing it this ..."

**"NO ... you are not a fool, NOT A PRETTY LADY LIKE YOU !"**

"Krieg ... I..."

**"I love you ... AND THE MEATY BICYCLE WE CAN ALL SHARE !"**

"I love you too .. haha"

she pushed him back and climbed on top of him, kissing down his forehead to his lips, slipping in her tongue and feeling his chest rise and fall as they both became aroused. She removed her tank top and three her bra aside, letting her perky breasts hang free. She guided his hand over her breasts as she gripped his crotch, erotically squeezing for more pleasure. He pulled her in and kissed from her neck to each breast. She rocked her head backwards and gazed at the ceiling as his mouth traverse smaller, her tight jeans unzipping and being removed. She hoped the room was sound proof, she wanted to make Krieg scream, not the other way round.

She unzipped his pants and tossed them aside with her own. she was on top of him again, both of them gasping for air with each passing minute. They were at it for an hour, doing everything and anything to satisfy each others endless meat bucket of love. She had him calling out her name, then he had her doing the same. This process switched back and forth until they were both spent, tired and panting under the covers of the bed. She lay her head on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

Krieg heard her fall asleep after minutes of talking. His mind chirped with both positives and terrible possibilities that would keep Krieg awake for most of the night.

'If you lash out like that ... she could be the one who dies'

**'I don't want to lose her'**

'Then dont lose your mind, dont lose your sanity for a second'

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Well, sorry for the long wait !**

**I've been balancing different Fanfictions (some not yet released) and it's taken a toll on my schedule hahaah sorry guys**

**BTW, I was gonig to do a complete sex scene, but i'm not sure if you guys wanted Lemon or not ? give me your opinions :)**

**So krieg is becoming a more fleshed out character and is starting to feel vunerable under the stress of his sanity, thankfully Maya is there to help :)**

**Please review !**

**I live for your review :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Handsome Devil

**Chapter 4: Handsome Devil**

The light shone through the thin slots of the Blind's. he lay there naked, Maya sleeping on his chest, just as naked as him. He had argued with his inner conscious about the possibilities of getting Maya in trouble, or worse, killed. He had no Idea if Handsome jack was still looking for his Mr potato head customization Psycho, Krieg had been nothing more than a lab rat who was fed rats. He cringed at the vivid memories, some of the very few memories he held of his dark past, like he cared, Maya as his future now. He remembered the bloody pavement as his fist's broke through the man's head like watermelon, seeing Maya hurt had driven him more mad than usual, which is certainly saying something.

'I'm surprised you did not defecate on the body'

**'I was tempted to ... Would of improved his FURIOUS FUCKING FRANKLIN FACE !"**

There was a loud crash and a few scream from outside, it was more than just the usual Sanctuary brawl, something was going on outside and Krieg did not trust it one bit.

'wooah quad triple F's huh ... maybe we should wake her up'

**'Uh ...how'**

'Hmmm, Let me take control for a bit'

The Inner voice took control of Krieg's arms like an internal puppet master. He stroke her cheek and rubbed along the smooth skin of his back, she stirred and opened her eyes, smiling at the man beneath her. She sat up and stretched , yawning the sleepiness away. She had never slept so good in the few months she was here. her smile turned to a grin as she noticed his shy blush

"Morning Krieg, how did you sleep ?"

**"LIKE A BABY SMOTHERED IN HEAVEN !"**

She giggled "Thank's, Although I think I'm far from heaven"

**"Something is going on outside, I figured it could be trouble"**

the shouts and screams had not ceased. Maya hoped off the bed and got dressed, Krieg changed as well. They both moved the the window and peered out of the blinds. The street's were madness as lines of robot's patrolled through the street's, pulling people out of their homes.

"Shit ... Hyperion sent it's GUN loaders to search for Vault Hunters or any Crimson Raiders nearby. How the hell did they get into the city ?"

A large constructor deployed itself in the middle of the street in front of Moxxi's, its large glass eye glowed a bright blue then began projecting something. In a matter of seconds the Constructor had fully projected a 3D live stream video of a man. Everyone knew who the man was the instant he started talking. Maya's hand's clenched and her lip's pressed together tightly, Krieg could not remember who this man was, but something in him hated this man with a severe passion. The projection's audio then synced and the figure was now talking to the frightened citizens of Sanctuary as his Loaders pulled them from their homes

"Gooooooood Moooring Sanctuary ! It's your dear ol prince here, Handsome Jack. Now I'm sure you may be wondering, oh Jack why have you ripped me from my home and tossed me out on the street like shit ? well ... That's because you are shit. but that's irrelevant. You see, I've heard a little rumour from a very dead snitch that you guys are harboring both Vault Hunters and Crimson Raiders"

"Get out of here you Hyperion bastard"

A turret popped out of the constructor and shot the man square in the forehead, the crowd screamed and backed away.

"Oh Jeez .. was that me ? I must have pressed the wrong button there, sorry Kiddo. anywhooo ... I'm not interested in the Vault Hunters or Crimson Raiders. No not today, I'm looking for someone else who is also hiding. You probably know him ... big guy, Psycho and tends to scream out profanity involving meat or shit, I'm sure you have seen him ... Or does this security footage from that bar beg to differ ?"

A live video feed of Krieg beating a man's skull to pulp was played next to the hologram of Handsome Jack. Krieg felt a pang of regret at seeing the footage, but most of all he felt furiously angry at Handsome Jack, now realizing it was him who had Krieg captured and turned into this monster. All of it was under Handsome Jack's company and supervision, that bastard would pay.

"Now let me ask you all again ... Where is Krieg ?"

"Why should we tell you !"

The turret shot another man dead "Man this button is just terrible today, I might have to get it fixed ... or not, any other wise guys ?"

Everyone remained silent and obedient, the Loaders had lined everyone up against the wall's and were awaiting orders. Handsome jack had the whole city in his hand's, And all it had cost him was a few bricks of Eridium and a Shield engineer stupid enough to take the bribe, thus allowing his forces into the city. He needed to set an example in order to keep Pandora In his grasp.

"If you don't tell me in 1 minute, I'm going to start cracking skulls one by one until someone finally squeaks. I have an idea ...Let's start with the Good ol geezers ... Let's try Grandma over there"

A GUN Loader approached a small woman, ready to grasp it in its hand and crush the elderly woman. A man jumped in front and screamed out loud. Handsome Jack signaled for the Loader to stop, the Loader paused and awaited further orders. Handsome Jack loved having Robots as his main army force, humans were too weak and squeamish at the thought of killing the older and the younger, he could have his army do what ever he says and without mercy or remorse, they would complete the task.

"He's in the hotel room ... up there ... Just please don't kill anyone !"

"Pff what do you think I'm going to do with Krieg ? Share hot cocoa and marshmallows ? He is the bad guy here people and I, Handsome Jack am a good guy. don't forget to bring me his head, I've got the most darling mantle I can hang it on ... right next to the head of General Knoxx, hehehe what a character"

The sound of gunshot's and screaming sounded downstairs as the Loader's blasted their way into the bar. Krieg knew it would only be a matter of minutes before they found their way to the room. Maya pulled her Maliwan from the nightstand and loaded it up, Krieg raised his bone saw and spun it a few times, it was time to move.

**"WHAT DO WE DO MIL'LADY ! THE TIN CAN'S ARE ON THERE WAY UP !"**

"We need to get out of here and fast, we are sitting ducks in this room"

**"HERE TAKE MY HAND AND FOLLOW ME INTO A NEW DIVIDE AHAAHAHAA"**

At the moment Maya took his hand, Krieg Swung his buzz saw down the thin steel wall in four slices, a rugged square decorated the wall like an empty painting. Krieg flipped Maya onto his back, she wrapped her leg's around his waist and held onto his neck. The make-shift piggy back then roared laughter and kicked the wall out like a jigsaw piece, landing on a GUN loader and crushing it. Krieg heard the door break behind them as the Loader's struck down the door with Iron intent. Krieg leaped from the building and landed on the crushed loader, Maya climbed off and they were both running in a matter of minutes.

**"LEAD THE WAY, THIS CITY'S LIKE A ALGEBRAIC MAZE OF NIPPLES !"**

"How charming you are Krieg ... Follow me, we can take shelter in a friends house"

'she seems to know the way better than either of us, do as she says'

Heavy machine gun barrages shot past their head's as the Loaders were slowly but hot on their trails. A shotgun round whizzed past Krieg's head, the combat engineers finally had the balls to join in. Maya was ahead of Krieg, her speed amazed Krieg, such a fragile body held such strength and speed. A stray energy shot caught Maya in the back of the leg, she grunted and toppled to the ground.

**"MAYA !"**

"I'm fine. but my leg hurts like hell !"

Krieg turned to see the oncoming hordes of man and machines, this is usually when Krieg leaves his ally or comrade behind to face their death, whilst he makes his safe escape. This was different, Maya was apart of him, to leave her behind would be like him leaving a piece of his heart behind. He made his decision, he holstered his Buzz saw and scooped Maya up in his arms like a groom and bride after their big day. Energy shot's peppered the walls and ground around them. Maya's pain filled eyes were glassy, their gaze met and the gunfire seemed to mute and the world was slow. He felt emotions he had never imagined could exist in his muscled body, he made use of the blissful moment, as if his Sanity came back to him like a crashing train

**"I love you ... So stay with me !"**

'Finally popped your feelings huh ... good man'

"I ... I love you too"

The world was moving in slow motion as their eyes locked. Bullets left trails of white fire as they slowly zoomed pass the two, the shooters were slow-moving monoliths who held no real importance or urgency in Krieg's mind. He spotted a small alleyway that even he could barely squeeze through, it would be perfect for losing the loaders. He turned sideways and slipped through, Maya clutching tight to his chest. Her wound was small but she was losing blood and fast. She pointed to a small metal bunker at the end of the alleyway across the street, the sign red " DR ZED'S"

* * *

Krieg hammered on the door with his spare hand, blood dripping to the floor as Maya's wound remained fatal. Krieg was tempted to cut the door down, before he pulled his buzz axe free the door slid half open and a man peered out, mild confusion registered even past his surgical mask. He glanced at Krieg and cocked an eyebrow

"Can I help ya son ?"

**"HELP HER, SHE'S BLEEDING OUT !"**

He noticed the shivering women in his arms and nodded "Right this way, set her on the table and let me look at the wound"

Krieg pushed his way through the door and set Maya down on a blood stained operating table, the room looked much the same. Krieg would have trusted the man had his Medical license not been 20 years expired and slightly burnt, but in a city like Sanctuary, black market doctors were just as welcome as the real deal. Zed closed the door and locked it shut, with quick ease he moved to Maya and inspected the wound.

"Dangerous shit we got here, a small Maliwan corrosive round. It punched all the way through, which is good ... but the wound is slowly being eaten by chemicals and bacteria"

'Maliwan always made the deadly shit'

**"Can you still help her ..." **Krieg's Features softened as his fear and worry began to show **  
**

"Sure can, normally I would charge ..."

**"HEAL HER AND I'LL BRING YOU THE HEAD OF HANDSOME JACK !"**

"As lovely as that would be ... I won't charge you, Maya has helped me out a few times. the occasional mission here and there ... It's the least I can do"

'This guy is good ... well, despite his old licence'

"now ... I'm going to need an antidote for this type of poison ... may I ask who shot the bullet ?"

**"ONE OF THOSE FUCKING HYPERION TIN CAN'S !"** His fist's tightened in intense rage

"Haha one of those gun loaders huh. I think I got just the juice, hold her hand while I check my storage, she's still conscious"

Zed opened up a hatch and climbed down a ladder to his sub level storage facility. The sounds of gunshots and sirens sounded, the local residents were fighting back, the crimson raiders no doubt. Maya's eyes fluttered open, Zed had wrapped a make shift tourniquet around the wound and stopped the bleeding until he got back with the antidote. She faintly smiled and ran her hand along the hard lines on Krieg's face, he softened at her touch.

"Hey there ... Handsome"

**"Shh don't speak, you're wounded. That doctor guy is coming back with the Health juice"**

"I'm fine ... Just ... Stay with me, Krieg"

**"The Day I leave your side is the Day I cut my leg off with a rusty spoon, OH GLORIOUS !"**

"I've never met a man like you before, you keep me alive and you keep me smiling, there is something special about you Krieg, there really is"

**"Only because I have you to keep me calm, only you can keep me Sane, Maya. without you I am a reckless beast"**

"Then let's never leave each others side ... Okay ?"

**"You still want to be with an Entrepreneur like me ?" **

"For as long as I live .."

**"Maya ... I'M HARDER THAN AN ERIDIUM LOG !"**

Maya burst our laughing, Krieg blushed bright red, his outburst was beyond his control. Her laughter was a melody to his mind. Normally in Krieg's life, the sound of laughter was followed a body being ripped open or crushed by his fellow bandits or captors, her laugh was pure and elegant to listen to. Her laugh trailed off to giggles, she blushed and grabbed ahold of Kriegs package and lightly squeezed, he jumped at the sensual touch

"If I weren't in such a bad condition right now, I would have you inside me by now ... But it can't be helped I guess, maybe later"

she winked and turned Krieg bright red. The hatch opened and Zed crawled back up onto the deck, in his hand he clasped a red vial of something that smelled like burnt shit and looked far worse. He popped the cork and filled an eye dropper with the antidote, it's purpose was to combat the acidic chemicals used in Maliwan's famous corrosive bullets. He braced Maya's leg to the table and glanced over to her

"Lady ... This is gonna hurt like a son of a bitch"

"Ugh ... Do it"

He dropped the blackish-red chemicals into the wound, they sizzled in the wound, Maya's leg tensed and she gritted back agonising screams as the antidote burned away the infected flesh and bacteria. her fingers dug into the soft mattress and held like locks. Krieg was beginning to grow furious at seeing her hurt, he wanted to sock the doctor in the face, Zed picked up his anger and nodded

"I know you're pissed big fella, I can tell you two are in love .. But if you want something to hit, Try the loaders who are massing outside the shop"

He pointed a thumb to a small console across the room, it was a camera security monitor. The screen showed lines of GUN loaders and combat engineers just outside the door, searching the buildings with infrared goggles and wire taps. Krieg nodded, they would do perfectly, in that crowd was the son of a bitch who shot the round. He pulled the Buzz saw from his back and spun it in his hand a few times with the accuracy of a MLB player.

"You take them out while I patch your Girl up, sound dandy ?"

**"Let's do this shit"**

Maya raised her head "Krieg ... Just come back alive okay ?"

**"I'll be back ... WITH HEADS !"**

* * *

Gerald was a first year combat engineer, he had spent most of his life living within the safety of Hyperion wall's and turrets, when he came of age his first thought was to join the Hyperion private military and make Pandora safe and peaceful, like where he had grown up. It only took him a year to truly see the big picture, what had once been a need for peace became a need for money, booze and chicks, Gerald began to give less a shit about the people each day he spent in the Hyperion core, now all he could do was wait until his shift ended and go home to a TV dinner and a star battle marathon in his underwear. Then thing he hated most was taking orders from a higher ranking robot, that Handsome jack loved so much more than his human subordinates.

One of the hulking loaders tapped him on the shoulder, scaring the living Jesus out of him, its metallic voice crackled and boomed

"CE #257 Get back to work, Work work Now. Error 904"

"How can a faulty piece of shit like you be a higher rank than me ?"

"Detecting Hostility. CE #257, 150 credits has been deducted from your Account"

"Son of a bitch !"

"CE #257, 50 credits has been ..."

"All right all right, I'm sorry !"

"CE #257, back to work"

A loud crash sounded, both man and machine turned towards the sound. it was coming from behind a large metal bulkhead, a booming blow from the other side. The GUN loader pushed Gerald towards the door, as if telling him to go investigate. Gerald slowly walked up to the metal bulkhead and placed his ear to the steel door, he listened closely and heard nothing but echoed silence. He turned to his comrades and machine overlords and grinned

"Pfff It's nothing, just some fucking ..."

Both the door and Gerald split down the middle as a Buzz Saw cut through them bot like paper, Star battle's marathon would no longer be viewed by Gerald. He split right down the middle and flopped comically in half either side of the door. The door burst outward as the steel boot of an enraged titan burst through. Krieg leaped out swinging, his first victim was a Gun loader whose leg was torn off in an instant, it hit the ground with a loud crash, Krieg's foot smashing down on its eye core before it could even reach up to protect itself. The head GUN Loader with a corrosive Maliwan pointed at the attacker and boomed

"Enemy, Engage attack. Kill"

Krieg's eyes fixated on the Maliwan weapon and grew wild with fire, he had found the bastard who shot Maya, he would make sure to give this one special attention. Charging the loader he swiped through two engineers, turning them into torn rag dolls in quick powerful swipes, his onward charge not slowing in the slightest, He drew a pistol from the back of his pant's and shot the eye socket out of two approaching Loaders. They both fell to the ground grabbed for any kind of purchase, they instead found the warm grenade Krieg left for them. The Maliwan user was the only one left standing, perfect.

**"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR SCRAP INTO A NIPPLE BARBECUE !"**

"Detecting hostility, Random Attacker, 150 credits has been Deduct ... ERROR"

The axe came down square center in the Loaders head. Krieg let the axe sit in its head like a funny hat and grabbed both of its arms, resting both his boots on its chest and pulled. Both arm's ripped free in an electric oil filled splat. with each arm he struck the Loaders face like a barrage of baseball bat's, except baseball bat's never had twitching fingers on their ends. It's head became a crushed tin can in a matter of minutes until nothing twitched. Krieg still felt watched however, the cold tube of a gun pressed to the back of his neck. Was this the end ?

"It's been a long time since a bandit Psycho has ever made its way into Sanctuary ... How long until the rest of your war band arrives hmm ?"

**"I'm not a bandit ...I'M THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN !"**

"A Psycho if I ever head one ... well, Any last words before your head joins the soil ?"

**"I'm sorry Maya... I've failed you. Goodbye pretty lady ..."**

A loud shout sounded by the door "NO DON'T, HE'S WITH ME !"

The gun was then lifted off Krieg's head and he sighed in relief. Maya and Zed were standing in the doorway, Maya's leg was bandaged and sealed. She moved over to Krieg and pulled him into a strong embrace, her face against his chest, she wept. Krieg turned to his almost murderer, the man holstered his pistol and scratched the back of his head. He wore a grey Beret and the scars of a war veteran, most noticeably was his Crimson raiders Tattoo on his forearms.

"Jeez ... I'm sorry Maya, for a second there I thought he was a Psycho Bandit. I had to take precautions however ..."

"Well he is ... or was a Psycho Bandit, he saved my life and it all started from there. He's a friend don't worry"

"All right, If you say so ... I trust a Siren's intuition, seeing how I'm dating one. So who might you me ?" He extended his hand

**"Krieg .."** he shook hands with the dark-skinned Raider

"I'm Roland ... But first, Let's deal with the remaining Hyperion assholes, okay ?"

**"SOUNDS LIKE FUN !"**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I really got to apologise for the lack of chapters I have been posting for this, I'm semi caught up in school and work and most of my time goes into my other Fics etc. But hopefully if you are reading this I have posted more or something.**

**It's all fitting together and the love is strong between the two.**

**What do you guys think ? :)**

**Like it or not ?**

**PLEASE REVIEW !**

**Thanks a lot guys :)**

**~Phillip**


	6. Chapter 5: Madly In Love

**Krieg Chapter 5: Madly In Love**

The Crimson Raiders swept through the city like ghosts, taking down Hyperion GUN loaders and Combat engineers as if it were child's play. Krieg lead the large group, taking lead with his Buzz Axe roaring for more blood and gore pudding. Krieg hated Loaders, they only bleed out oil and Hydraulic fluid, none of the delicious red stuff that had him on a constant craving. The comparison between Blood and Oil is like drinking Vodka then apple juice, not near as satisfying as one would hope, Krieg did love cyborg commando's however, they were a mixture of blood and oil, Krieg drooled over the prospect of the theoretic Apple juice plus vodka, making the ultimate kill fluid. Krieg giggle and chucked to himself, accompanied by the confused stairs of his current allies.

Roland tapped his shoulder "We have cleared about 90% of the town Krieg, the last 10% are held up in Moxxi's saloon"

**"RIP EM TO SHREDS ! MAKE PIZZA ! SPRINKLE THEM ATOP !"**

"I guess you said it, partner"

Krieg became a little more sane **"What about Maya ? Is she going to be alright ?"**

"Hmmph ... seems you do care for her, well she should be fine. She is the care of Zed and is being guarded by two of my men"

Tossing his sanity aside, Krieg purred rage **"If something happens to her ... THE P.E. SHED WILL HAVE A LOT OF HEAD SHAPED DODGE BALLS !"**

Roland had dealt with psycho's before, but what made Krieg truly scary was the fact, he had a cause to fight for. Roland doubted he would turn into a flaming or Suicide Psycho any time soon.

* * *

Maya sat up from the table, Zed was applying last touches to the wound in her leg, which had reopened when Krieg faced near execution from Roland. She had come in just in time, she was worried that he may be facing more danger now, she had great faith in his strength but he was going up against Hyperion. Zed stirred, looking up at her concerned

"Even if I would like to, miss ... I can't let you leave this room until Roland get's back. His orders"

"I need to get out and find ..."

"Find Krieg, yes I know. He's a pretty big guy though, I doubt he could be taken down by some petty Loader. Sounds like he has a pretty big heart too"

"He does, he is one of the most caring guys I have ever met, beyond that hard shell of course"

"hahaha. Hard shell is an understatement, I heard what he did outside Moxxi's ... to those bandit drifters who gave you cheek"

"What about it"

"Nothing, I just hate measuring out coffins, that's all ..."

"What's that supposed to mean, Zed ?"

"He is a lose wire when he is not with you, if someone hurts you or gives you shit, they die. Now I don't know if you have noticed, but Sanctuary is filled with liars, drunks and assholes. Krieg is going to find a lot of people to kill here ... More danger for the both of you"

"We wont be here long"

"I'm afraid trouble is going to follow you where ever you go, darlin"

"We can handle it, no one will stop us ... Krieg has something special"

"Oh yeah ? What's that"

"Unlike other Psycho's he has a reason to fight, a reason to live ... our love"

* * *

Krieg swung down his axe, tearing through the collar bone of a screaming engineer, the blade cut him from collarbone to hip, slicing the man in two. the meaty corpse hit the ground in a splat and Krieg felt alive again, the crimson juice dancing along his hands, his thirst began to rise with each drop that hit the concrete, then he was at it. Swinging through Loaders and Engineers alike, their screams and electronic gurgles were like a symphony, and he was the conductor. Krieg vision grew sharp, the edges of his vision tinting a light red and blurring as he ran through mists of blood, he was on his buzz-axe rampage.

**"NEVER STOP THE KILLING ... NEVER !"** Krieg Roared

Roland was reminded of the savage nature of psycho's 'He is going to become a problem when he runs out of bodies to hit ...'

"Krieg ! We are moving into Moxxi's now, get to it soldier"

**"SHOW ME WHERE THE BLOOD CANS ARE !"**

As if responding to his call, A group of EXP Loaders marched out of nearby alleyway, picking up speed as they spotted their targets, fusion cores heating up and getting ready to explode, tearing both metal and flesh apart. Krieg pulled his sidearm and began blinding each of them with each shot, shattering their visual sensors like burst light bulbs, allowing the Crimson Raiders to charged up behind the Loaders and tackle them down, shooting their cores before they could ignite. Moxxi's bar was in sight, combat engineers and loaders took cover behind wasted bandit technical and Light Runner's their engines long since stripped in Sanctuaries most shift street.

"Concentrate fire of the fuel tanks, there may still be a bit left" Roland hoped Sanctuaries Citizens had not drained the tanks, many fuel openings required keys or bypass codes to open, and no one was ballsy enough to shoot one in the middle of the day.

Streams of energy and bullets collided with the gas tanks, some of them thudding with empty contents, the rest of them exploding and hurling both Loader and engineer limbs into the sky, fire following close behind. Roland thrust his rifle, the group charged, Krieg in front with his buzz axe roaring. The smoke shrouded the moaning bodies with thin cover, but they could not hide from Krieg's fury, his blade found the napes of their necks like hawks to prey. Roland had to tap his shoulder to make him stop, the pulverized Hyperion soldier beneath him twitching with rigor mortise.

"As much as I hate these Hyperion bastard ... There is a difference between justice and over-kill"

**"He's dead ... WHO CARES WHAT WE DO TO THE BODY !?"**

"It's just human decency ... honor among men"

**"I don't know if you have noticed but ... I AM NOT A FUCKING HUMAN. I AM A MONSTER, A LAB EXPERIMENT SHAT OUT BY HYPERION BASTARDS LIKE THIS LITTLE FUCKER ..."** He kicked the dead body in the gut for emphasis.

"Look .. we all have a beef with the yellow armored pricks. Some more than others ..."

**"HOW IS YOUR FAMILY ? DO YOU STILL THINK OF THEM ? I CAN'T, MY MEMORIES WERE WIPED AND FILLED WITH PROPAGANDA AND CONSTANT VIOLENCE PLOWING THROUGH MY HEAD LIKE SOME SORT OF ... POOP TRAIN !"**

A Crimson Raider approached "Sir, All Loaders have been neutralized and the drop ships have pulled away. We have the shields up and running now"

"Good work, focus man power on civilian support, medical treatment and construction" The Raider nodded and left

**"I have no memories ... No past, no family ... Except Maya. All I want to do is kill those fuckers and keep her safe"**

'going to the Hyperion Lab's might have the answers we are both looking for ... Stick with this Roland guy, he may be of use'

"I understand ... Just consider the people watching, what you do in your own time is none of my business. It sounds like you are up for anything then right ? I have been looking for a man who would go all the way to see Hyperion wiped off the map, I may have a mission for you, if you are interested ?"

**"Spill it"**

"Perhaps it would be better if we discussed it at the base, you can pick up Maya along the way, she may want to hear it"

* * *

Zed cursed, slapping the computer in annoyance, he had lost another patient, this was the 10th time in a row he had lost a game of Online operation simulator. Maya was sitting in the corner, her knee's tucked up to her chin as she sat. she wondered if a crimson raider, helmet in hands wold deliver the news of his death and leave Maya tumbling into a dark world of pain and sorrow. A knock came at the door, Zed got off his computer chair to investigate, his eyes peering over his shoulder at Maya, his hand slowly creeping into his back pocket where he kept a scalpel handy. He prayed it would not be a Loader.

**"OPEN UP !, It's me Krieg"**

Zed almost jumped out of his skin "Dammit boy, you scared the shit outta me !"

The door opened and Krieg walked in, Maya leaped off her chair and dove into his arms "Krieg ... Oh jeez I was so worried"

**"Never mind me pretty lady, I aint going no where"**

She pecked his cheek and whispered into his ear with seductive sweetness "I no a few places we can go ..."

Krieg blushed deep** "We got to go talk with Roland, Can I borrow her off you Doc ?"**

"Please please, Be gone you two love skags ... Not many couples round these days"

Krieg walked Maya out the bulkhead doors, his arm pulled closely to her waist, never wanting to let her go. He had gone berserk today, all because she was not by his side to calm him down. What ever would he do the day she is gone ? would he be able to control himself ? The questions burned through his mind like Elemental cartridges.

* * *

They passed the two positioned guards who asked for Identification, Krieg giving a growl and Maya showing a distracted smile, they were sent through, one guard with a boner the other with a little crap in his pants. The steel bulkhead opened up and Krieg and Maya seemed to be in a make-shift lab. a short women with relative short hair and glowing goggles looked up from a stack of papers, her face registering disgust in a way only nobility can show.

"Roland is upstairs ... just please, Don't touch anything"

**"We understand ... bitch"** the lady, her name badge labelled Tannis, did not hear the last word. But Maya did, elbowing him in the gut and giggling

Roland's voice called from upstairs "In here soldier ... you too Maya"

Maya whispered "He had always been weird around me, let's just say he has had issues with Sirens in the past"

**"Understood"** Krieg had no idea why, to him Sirens were the most beautiful things in the universe

They entered a large bunk room, a large holographic tables positioned in the middle, displaying Hyperion Intel and decryption codes, that were no doubt being cracked by Tannis down stairs. Roland stood outside the room on a balcony, which looked out over Sanctuary's town square. He turned and nodded, crushing the his cigarette under his boot, life on Pandora was shorter than that of a smoker.

"Glad you two could make it on such short notice, How is your leg, Maya ?"

"Good, Zed got it all healed up. What mission did you have in mind for us ?"

"I know you two are eager to find the vault, but I'm afraid it's not as simple as you think"

"I know it will be hard, but that's the point of a hunt right ?"

"The vault we all know and aspire to find is not the kind of vault you think it is. It's a prison, holding one of the most powerful creatures on Pandora, the warrior. The vault was made to keep it contained. don't get me wrong, there could very well be other vaults, but that vault in particular is what handsome Jack is trying to open, if he opens it and let's out the Warrior, Pandora is screwed"

"So is that our mission ... To stop Jack and save the planet ? a bit cliche don't you think"

"Not exactly, I need you and Krieg to break into one of Hyperion's underground research labs and find out as much as you can, then torch the damned place"

**"YOU HAD ME SIGNED UP AT THE WORD, BREAK"**

Roland Chuckled "Haha I figured"

Maya bit her lip "Give us at least a few days to relax and gear up, okay ?"

"Not a problem, just tell me when you are ready and I'll open up the fast travel beacon to The Dust, that is where we have picked up Hyperion signals. Best you start there"

Krieg and Maya nodded and left the room, they had been pushed from bed to bullet for the last hour, all they wanted now was to relax. Maya wanted to use the next few days to get to know Krieg better personally. She remembered seeing a small restaurant where the two could enjoy food peacefully, hopefully without any fights and blood shed, but beggars can't be choosers. She wanted to know the man inside as much as she wanted to know the mad man on the outside.

* * *

Despite all that had happened, Sanctuary life carried on as if nothing had happened, it seemed these situations were a regular occurrences, the market became lively with the banter and barter of the busy morning. Krieg's large hand wrapped around the delicate palm of Maya, like a vice around a rose bud, she led him towards the small restaurant, both of their stomachs grumbling.

"Want something to eat ?"

Krieg patted his pocket and sighed, his eyes becoming glum **"I'm sorry ... I have no CREDITS TO BARTER !"**

She chuckled "It's okay Krieg, It can be my treat. It's the least I can do for the towns Savior after all ..."

**"You are too kind, It's almost like an angel got it's wings ... SHOT OFF AND FELL LIKE BODIES FROM A CLIFF TO THE EARTH !"**

"Oh believe me, I am far from an angel" reminding herself of the monstrous atrocities she did when she was the puppet tool of the Order, whom she had fled from to Pandora.

They entered the empty Restaurant and were led to a private booth, electric candles glowed in the romantic darkness, the interior was a surprising contrast to the war torn streets. laid with alluring red velvet carpet and silk curtains, a laser scanner literally burned all the dirt and blood off their shoes as they walked in. In the background a radio was playing a song by the Famous Pandora band The Heavy, the song sung about Pandora being no place for a hero, no place to call home. The attendant pulled their chairs for them and said she would return with the menu in a moment. Maya could not help but giggle inside, Krieg made the delicate wooden chair seem tiny in comparison to his large bulk, she was reminded of a clown on a tiny bike.

"I know you must be eager to get going and look for some Hyperion cronies to kill ... But I thought it would be nice to ... You know, get to know you better without an armada of Hyperion or bandits interrupting us"

**"To tell you the truth ... Pass my mind, my past is as good as cabbage flavored sprinkles ... I barely know who I am"**

'It's true, I can't even remember the most sane parts of my life, now I have to just wait and watch what this side of me does with the rest of it ...'

"I understand"

"**Why on earth would I want spend a day hanging out ?"**

Ugh you are right, what was I thinking. You must be mad at me for prolonging our mission huh ? I'm so sorry Krieg I just ..."

His finger pressed down on her smooth blue lips, hushing her with a relaxed voice she had seldom heard **"That's not what I meant, Maya"**

"It wasn't ?"

**"I want to spend all the moons and suns with you MY GLORIOUS LADY !** one** day is never enough ..."**

She blushed and grabbed her chin, pulling him into her cool lips "You are such a damned poet" her heart racing with excitement.

The waitress returned with the menu and waited patiently

Maya scratched the back of her head "Gee ... I don't know, it all looks so good. I have no Idea"

**"2 platters of steamed Threehorn clams with Highlands wild berries in a fine salad garnish. A small platter of Skag stewed onions for two and Also your best bottle of bourbon spirits, we will not need any glasses for today's meal, thank you kindly" **

The waitress nodded, wide eyed, she had not expected to hear such intelligent knowledge from the hulking figure "Um ... Payed by ?"

**"Put it under the Pandora federation bank located in Hyperion capital, account number 1234-234-78-1234 and be sure to add a 10 credit bonus for your tip good lady"**

The attendant hurried off, leaving Maya wide eyed and mouth open ajar. what she had heard belonged to the mouth of one like Hammerlock, it was as if Krieg had forgotten who he was and picked up his character from a high society magazine. Maya could only stare in disbelief

"Um ... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ?!"

**"I ... I Don't know ... It just came out like a reflex or Rigor mortise !"**

"So you had no Idea what was going on ?"

**"Not a single clue ... What do you think ?"**

"Pieces of your past life ? Or someone you knew well enough to have those details ... You could be on the verge of getting your memories back, Krieg"

**"I don't know if that's good or utterly NIPPLE SHIT !"**

"Good ... At least I hope it will. Let's discuss it after our meal ... By the way, thanks for treating me"

**"Least I could do for the savior of my heart ...**

* * *

They left the Restaurant will full bellies and full hearts, Maya was too awestruck by the food to ask more about Krieg's past and personality. She promised herself she would get more achieved today, but she had no idea what to do, Sanctuary was such a bland town filled with violence and debris, she could not think of any attractive places to sit and talk with Krieg except a battered hotel room. She spent the next few minutes trying to think of something romantic or entertaining for them to do, only to feel the cold regret of this town weighed her down. It was then that her Knight in shining armor took grasp of the situation and surprised her furthermore, Krieg tapped her shoulder

'I think it would be a good Idea to show her the overlook camp, it's always been a great place to relax and think about life, even before we became ... this'

**"Maya ... I uhh ... Want to show you a place, We can hang out there for a bit if you want ... Ugh what am I thinking, STUPID IDEAS IN MY SKULL"**

"no no no ! Please do, I was trying to think of something along those lines but ... I don't really have anything"

**"Let's find a fast travel console and I'll SLAM IN THE NUMBERS !"**

"You mean it's not a certified location on the network maps ?"

**"Custom receiver ... I stole one from a Hyperion outpost when my former bandit clan raided them ... SO MUCH CRIMSON .. SO GLORIOUS"**

"Wow ... That's impressive, your own receiver node. Well what are we waiting for .. Let's go !"

Krieg walked across the Town square with Maya, passing a digital newspaper stand with the iconic screaming cockney boy screaming out Extra Extra. They reached a boarded up central building that housed piles of containers, electronics, clothing consoles and the Fast travel console. Krieg looked over his shoulder and began punching in the custom codes to the designated location and receiver. Maya could hardly believe Krieg had such locked potential behind his rough outside, he may be a more intelligent man then most people thought him to be.

**"Are you ready?"**

"More ready than I'll ever be, Krieg"

He hammered the button and their bodies twisted and broke down into the machine, as if they were made of digital cubes, they were being sent piece by piece to Krieg's custom receiver across Pandora, Maya hoped the Receiver was an up to date model, there have been cases where travellers have materialised in all the wrong ways, a pile of mince was the best way to describe the horrors of fast travel malfunctions. Their vision turned into a purple tunnel of Data, energy and warp space, it reminded Maya of a TV show she had flicked onto one night about a flying Communication booth that travelled through time and space. Their vision and bodies began to take shape, the cold air of a new location hitting them like cool water.

"We made it"

**"I WAS WORRIED WE WOULD COME OUT LOOKING LIKE DOG FOOD ! How do you feel ?"**

"I'm fine … Where exactly are we ?"

She gasped at the green meadows that lay below them, the sky a pale blue. They were standing upon a steel lookout platform that was built on the edge of a large cliff overlooking the valley below, Maya figured they were somewhere in the Highlands, the pine trees, meadows and crisp air was evidence to that. She turned towards the pine forest, in the distance she could see a small steel building, standing triumphant over the seasons in a clearing of tree's, she began to piece things together when Krieg enlightened her on the matter.

**"We are in the Highlands, pine tree and Skag Free!"**

"So this whole area … you own it ?"

**"I took over that bunker and set up the teleporter … SURE !"**

She turned to the clear valley "Krieg … It's beautiful"

He blushed **"I figured it would be better for us to stay here than in sanctuary …. Safer for you"**

"It's perfect …."

**"THEN YOU ARE GUNNA BLEND IN FINE. PERFECT PRETTY WOMAN !"**

* * *

Krieg opened the steel door and flicked on the lights and Air conditioning, cool air flowing into the room and clearing the dust and muggy atmosphere. Maya's peered in and smiled. Krieg house was filled with comfortable furniture ripped from Runners and Caravan's, computers, TV's and trophies, some impressive, some gruesome. The floor was decorated with red animal hides and furs, some of the animal horns and bones decorating the arch doorways. Maya then realized this building was an old Hyperion outpost station for garrisoned forces, no bigger than a house, these stations used to be used for garrisoned troops to deploy from, now abandoned and forgotten.

"Oh my god, Krieg. Did you do all this?"

**"This is where I come to try remember who I once was …. I've made it comfortable for the long periods I spend here, WAITING FOR BLOOD AND CARNAGE HAHAHA !"**

"I never figured you to be a ….. Interior designer"

**"This is nothing ... LET ME SHOW YOU IT ALL"**

He showed her the bathroom, which was a row of Toilet booths ripped from Bandit camps and lined up. Hubcaps and skulls hung off the walls like crude paintings. One of the skulls was flipped upside down as if it were a fruit bowl, Maya had to admit, and the place looked pretty badass. He led her into the master bedroom, once the office to a Hyperion general or a commander; it looked out over the valley through a long thin window. There was a king sized bed with a large furry hides from a bullymong, the head of the beast severed and hung elsewhere. She knew and hoped all to well they would make use of this large bed. The opposing wall was covered in Bandit Masks, all customised and different from one another, Krieg walked up to a spare hook on the wall and hung the same Mask he had met Maya wearing.

"What are all these Masks ? Are they all yours ?"

**"A MIX OF BOTH MINE AND MY MEAT BUDDIES !"**

"A mix ?"

**"Some are mine … SOME ARE THE BANDIT CHIEFS I CUT DOWN FOR THEIR TROPHIES"**

Maya then realized some of the Masks housed bleached skulls "How long have you been fighting ?"

'Not even I know that answer ….'

**"Ugh … Let's get something to eat, Do you want a beer?"**

Maya craved the bitter cool taste of a beer, she had spent too long eating fine dining snacks and exquisite liquors from Hyperion reserves, something barbaric and brutal like beer simply called out to her, many people believed her to be a posh elegant women, but her choice of man is answer enough. She nodded and pulled in Krieg, their lips locking in a short moment of bliss, their eyes meeting and closing as they parted, her breathe ragged and heavy, warm tingles shooting down her spine.

"You …. You are getting real good at that"

Krieg chuckled **"I'VE GOT A REAL CUTE PAIR OF LIPS TO PRACTICE ON. LIKE GENTLE MEAT DURING A BLOOD RUSH !"**

She giggled "C'mon cowboy, let's get something to eat"

* * *

Roland downed his last beer and threw it at the can, laying back on his bunk all he could do was wait for sleep to take him, he was lucky to come across the two vault hunters when he did, he was not too worried about Krieg, as long as he had Maya to keep him contained and at peace, he would be a great battlefield asset to use in the coming incursions with Hyperion, he was supposed to be planning their raid on the laboratory, but his mind and his beer kept disappearing into deeper thoughts. He opened the bedside drawer and popped open the false bottom, pulled the whole draw out and sitting it on his lap. He pulled a small Data frame, inside the digital screen was a still image of Roland and Lilith, his arm around her waist and her lips planted on his cheek, in the background a purple-green aura glowing. He remembered that mission all too well, a raid on a Hyperion train resulting in the Crimson raider victory and over a years' worth of shield cores that would keep Sanctuary safe for a long time. The beautiful glow of the snowy landscape was romantic.

"How times have changed …. aye Lilith ..."

he felt guilty for how it had ended, he wanted to hear her voice and touch her, but he knew it was all far from reach.

'I should call her ... think of some random topic to start us off ... god dammit Roland you are a soldier ... then why is this so hard'

He reached for the phone, but it rang before he could pick it up, he jumped surprised by the alarming ring. He picked up the receiver and answered

"Uh ... This is Roland, Crimson Raider headquarters"

"Hmmph still formally answering the phone huh ?"

His mind froze, the last voice he expected "L...Lilith ... what are you doing"

"What does it sound like ? I'm calling you ... cause"

"Why ? Is there anything I can help you with ?"

"N...No not in particular, sooo uh how is life going ?"

"Not bad ... Raiders are still holding up"

"Oh ... good, good to hear"

"What are you doing ?"

"Uhh nevermind, it's not important I really gotta ... go now" he heard her hand tighten on the phone, she was about to hang up.

"WAIT LILITH !"

"..."

"You there ? please tell me you are there ..."

"I'm here, Roland"

"I ... what am I saying ..."

"Go on ..."

"Dinner ?"

"Dinner ? what does dinner have to do with this ?"

"I mean ... Do you want to get some dinner. Now ... with me"

she paused, strong tension building in the air between the two "Your place or mine ?"

"Well ... I have yet to see your hideout, I'm stil in that crabby old bunker"

"Okay ... Sounds good"

"Sounds Great uh ... I'll pick up some takeout and take a Fast travel booth to your hideout, send me the Receiver password"

"Oh ... The password is ... well, our anniversary date. I kinda need to change it sooooo ... yeah. I'll send it now"

"Uh .. no need, I remember it. 19th November right ?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you remember ... you know"

"Oh no, I understand completely ... It was just an important number ...to me"

"Uh ... me too"

"See ya ?"

Lilth smiled behind her phone piece "Yeah, later"

Roland hung up the phone and laughed to himself long and hard, he had slain monsters, bandits and zombies. Achieved high military levels and established a militia, governed a town and took Hyperion by the balls and yet, the one conversation he had with his Ex-Girlfriend was the hardest of them all. The call was filled with too many awkward pauses and small chit-chat, he really wished he was confident like Mordecai after a cask of spirits or as bold as Brick with a hammer, but inside he felt weak and warm under the cool voice of his Ex, yet he liked it still. He got up out of his bunk bed and stretched, pulling on his trousers and Beret, looking over his shoulder and slipping a Anshin Shield company branded Condom and slipping it into his wallet, every soldier had to suit up one way or another. He was glad he did not purchase the torque branded ones, god only knew what effect they would have.

"Sirens will make a man go crazy ... Luckily Krieg was crazy prior to meeting his"

* * *

Krieg and Maya lay on the soft ground, a hide laid out under them and they lay together overlooking the valley and stars. Maya snuggled close to Krieg and rest her head on their chest, she caressed his hand, which was wrapped around her own like warm mitts. The night was quiet and peaceful, not a gunshot or a scream to be heard for miles around. Maya saw why Krieg came here to think, she herself was cast into a deep thought with the lingering serenity of the night sky. She looked up at the stars and smiled, each tiny orb a glistening prick of light in a vast black and blue void that man had conquered long ago. Maya got up on her elbows and pointed to the constellations

"Do you know any ?"

Krieg nodded then shook his head** "Oh so very few ... More drops of blood in my veins then there is stars in my mind"**

"Quite the poet hmmm ? Show me all the ones you know"

**"That one up there ... That's the Skags pup, that one over there is ... THE BURNING EYEBALL OF A HUNDRED SUNS !"**

"Also just known as the flaming eye ... but both translations seem accurate. Although I doubt there are 100"

Maya giggled than shivered, Krieg noticed and massage her shoulders **"SPEND ANY LONGER OUT HERE AND YOU ARE A SEXY POPSICLE!"**

She pulled him close, their lips locking again, but this time she made her move, allowing him to cup her breasts as she kissed down his neck and whispered calmly into his ear "Let's go inside and get warm ... you ... me ...and some of those fur hides"

She kissed the top of his ear and teased "Nothing on except that ..."

**"I UH WELL ... YOU GO RIGHT ON AHEAD I'LL BE THERE IN ... 6 ... NO ..5... NO 4 MINUTES !"**

She giggled, biting her lip "Take your time, Cowboy ... but don't keep me waiting, I might start without you ..."

She walked into the house and closed the door. Krieg was excited, nervous and over joyed. When they had last had sex they were half drunk half blood crazed, the sex they had was out of simple animalistic desire and deserved no real description, what was about to happen was Krieg and nothing but Krieg, no booze or blood, he stood up and shook his fist in a almost triumphant gesture, he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and pulled free the Hyperion Branded condom and sneered, he had to resort to Handsome jack to keep Maya safe from pregnancy. The thought was short lived when he spotted Maya peering out the window, a cheeky grin on her face. At that Krieg was running towards the door and and bursting through both the bedroom and his buttons as he spotted Maya sitting peaceful on the bed awaiting him.

* * *

Maya led him to the bed and lay him down, unraveling the bandages on his arms and removing his shoulder pads, tossing them across the room. Pushing him back she slid down to his orange combat trousers and popped the button open and unzipped. Tossing it also aside she grinned at the large package that bulged from his loincloth undergarments. she kissed him on the cheek, then trailed her kisses down past his collarbone, to his chest past his nipples and down his belly towards the waistband. She was blushing the whole time, both a pro and an amateur to the act of pleasing. She decided to stop teasing the poor man and stepped back, turning away from Krieg and looking over her shoulder as she pulled the zipper down the back of her Combat tank top. the smooth pale skin of her back calling to him.

"Lay back, Krieg. Enjoy the show"

He was awestruck for words **"Yes ...Mam"**

She smirked and pulled the top down off her back, the leather sliding off her skin like silk with gentle ease she pulled. she slid it off her body and turned to Krieg, his eyes going wild at the side perspective of her supple Breasts, their beauty like sculpt marble ending with the delicately placed bead of her nipple. Her skin was clean and clear, not a freckle or spot tainted the beautiful canvas of her body, Krieg had no idea if this was from her Siren blood or her angel like form, she turned fully to him, his eyes darting all over her chest and eyes, which stared warmly and without shyness. she ran her hand down her collar bone to her breast, massaging it with her fingers, grinning all the while. Walking towards him, she popped open her belt and unzipped her pants, turning away from him as she pulled them down to her ankles, her ass rising as she descended. Her cheeks were strong and firm, her whole body was built and toned. She looked over her shoulder and cooed, running her hand over the round cheeks. Krieg could not handle anymore

**"ARHGG YOU'RE KILLING ME ... AND I'VE BEEN BEAT TO DEATH WITH TOASTERS !" **

she laughed, losing her seductive composure "shall I speed it up then ?"

She turned to him, her blue lingerie the same color as her hair, she moved to him, climbing on the bed and over Krieg until she sat on the smooth surface of his belly, her body move and swaying over his, grinding Krieg's body for what was left of his self control. she leaned down, her breasts dancing near Krieg's face, he could not control himself anymore. He grabbed Maya and eased her down, kissing the tender skin of her neck and collarbone, trailing down to her breasts and kissing the smooth skin, she moaned in enjoyment, savoring the sensation of Krieg's mouth gently kissing and sucking on each breast. His tongue exploring the edge of nipple, making her throw her head back in heat, her breathing becoming harsh. With her left hand she squeezed his crotch, lightly juggling his balls in he hand and rubbing the shaft. He was immediately harder than a Hyperion force shield, Maya could not wait to have his large cock inside her, this time she intended to savor it's touch, enjoy the ride for as long as she could, until they filled each other up.

Maya's mind was filled with perverted imaginings 'His cock is so big ... I guess his experiments had really built him up for fighting, is it gong to hurt alot like last time ? I should have told him I was a virgin ... Oh man, corrosion damage wont be shit compared to this ... And yet it will feel so right'

She cared little now, from what she had heard from late night drunken talks with Moxxi, it hurts the first time, is utter bliss the second time. She hoped Moxxi's slutty intuition was right, Krieg had put a lot into tonight to make it romantic for the two, the last thing he needed was an awkward silence as Maya told him to stop, but this time she would be ready. She climbed off him and blushed lightly as she stood, tucking her finger into the waistband of her Lingerie, she slowly became to lower the expensive fabric, they dropped to her ankles and she kicked them off, blushing a brighter red than before. Krieg's head was spinning, harder than a vault door he stared widely. Maya stood naked before him, her pussy bare and beautiful. The patch of her pubic hair was small and trimmed into a square, not in the way of running and maneuvering during everyday movement or dangerous trouble she found herself in, no one wanted irritation when there is a clan of bandits on your heels, or was it simply for Krieg's enjoyment ?. She had her legs held tightly together, her hips round and alluring.

She timidly mused "S...So what do you think ? you are just standing there ... I don't know what you are thinking"

Krieg spoke with an almost clear and sane voice **"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen ... like a blue rose ... a calm sea ... A BLUE ENERGY SHOT TO THE BALLS !"**

Her face brightened, no longer shy or curious she leaped ontop of Krieg, both of them laughing as she rolled with each other, very seldom had Krieg laughed purely, Maya loved the sound, it was so calm and kind. Their lips met again, both of their tongues exploring one another, their taste buds and sensations interlocked with one another, Krieg's hand sliding over her ass and in between her legs as they kissed, his fingers lightly rubbing the tender peach of her Vagina, her moans vibrating into his mouth and resonating with his own as she rubbed his cock. His quickened his fingers, rotating and rubbing faster, she pulled back from him in a loud groan, her eyes light and relaxed by the movements. Her leg's and inside began to grown warm, like someone had set her insides onto fan bake, she found herself fighting the urge to close her legs from the spasms her body was going through, she groaned

her breathing like a piston, rising and falling between each word "Ooh I can't take this much longer ... Let me see your cock, oh god yes"

Krieg nodded and pulled his fingers away from her, allowing her a chance to breathe** "Pull it out ... UNHARNESS ME BABY !"**

she noticed the slight blush on his face and smiled, it seemed even a badass ike Krieg could be nervous over such touchy matters. She dropped to her knee's in front of Krieg, tugging down the waistband of his loincloth and pulling free his large erect cock, it's sized was still a marvel to Maya. She looked up into his brown eyes and felt her heart race, like a connection of sparks between the too. Then she moved her lips over the head of his cock and eased it into her mouth, her tongue rolling around his hardness, moistening it. Krieg Relaxed immediately, all the shyness and nervous patience was gone in an instant as Maya ran her lips and tongue along the sensitive parts. Grasping her breasts in both hands she squeezed them together, Kriegs cock sliding in and out of her mouth. He threw his head back and gazed up at the ceiling, his head still spinning from the excitement.

Her head moved faster, her lips pumping down his hardness **"Oh fuck yeah ... don't stop .. Go deeper uh"**

She took it out of her mouth and breathed hard, licking her lips "Yeah ? You like that ?"

**"It's like sunshine ... in a women ... wrapped in bacon"** his disillusion mind wandering

She chuckled and went down again, taking his cock as far as it would venture, she pulled back and coughed, gasping for air as she smiled. She needed a light break, she moved her tongue down the shaft of his cock and gently licked the shaved area of his balls, jacking him off with the other hand as her gold eyes stared into his. Krieg began to feel a sort of regret, he had no idea why however

'Forget about me ? dumbass. Always remember to ted to her needs more than your own ... Or do both ?' for once his inner voice was right.

He placed his arms on her shoulders and ceased her movements, she was worried she had done something wrong or something worse, Then she was spinning, Krieg picked her up fast with lightning agility and landed on the bed, her legs around his face his face. She gasped in surprise, not knowing what the hell had just happened, Krieg grinned and calmly spoke

**"I ...Ur...Was feeling bad that I was the only one getting attention ... Sorry"**

She bit her lip and eyed his crotch "No ... You're right, this will work out just fine ..."

Her mouth moving over his cock again and descending. Krieg wanted her to feel the pleasure he felt, something about giving and taking seemed more fair and pleasurable than being ignorant and greedy. He spread her two cheeks and felt himself grow even harder at the sight of her delicate woman's rose, he was nervous yet again, he had to be careful not to hurt her, while every animal instinct in his body roared for him to bite and win, but this was different. He stuck out his tongue and gently pushed into Maya. Her muscles tightened for a second as she gasped and moaned out in surprised pleasure, shivering with enjoyment. He figured he had done something good so he carried on, with more force and dexterity he massaged her with nothing but his tongue, her moans and groans turning into long cries for more

Her body shaking for something more "OHHHHhh GOD YES ! OOOOH FUCK ME .. FUCK MEEE !"

**"Yeah ?!"**

"OOOH YES, YES !"

Maya got off Krieg and lay back on the bed, her Firm breasts rocking with each deep breath she took. her hand rubbing against the hot warmth of her pussy, as if trying to cool it down. Krieg stood and knelt on top of the bed, lacing himself between Maya's legs and grunting with cooling breathes. He looked down at her, her eyes partly closed with a relaxed expression on her face, He kissed her on the lips and whispered

He pulled the Condom from his tossed aside pants and unraveled it on** "Ready, My lady ?"**

"Yeah ... Do it"

He rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance and slowly pushed in, her eyes widening and her lips pressing together hard with each Inch he pushed into her. Maya was not in pain however, she felt amazing, Moxxi had been right about the second time. She spread her legs wide like an eagle in flight, as Krieg pushed in and out of her. She moaned with each motion, his cock filled her whole body up, she felt there was hardly any room for air, he rocked back in forth, their moans sounding in unison. Krieg picked up the pace, fucking Maya with faster dexterity, he could feel himself hitting almost all the walls, he could not help but grunt out in protest

**"SO TIGHT ... LIKE FUCKING STRAW... OOoh Babe"**

"Oh feels so good ... mmmm"

Krieg and Maya fell into a Rythem, Maya using her arms to push back into Krieg as he thrust inward, the clapping sound of their love, created a beat they both played too. Maya breathing was at its highest peek, she began to cry out her pleasure screams as Krieg speed up, filling his head with bliss. Her breasts bouncing up and down with each pump into her, the bed shaking in unison. Krieg felt his orgasm coming, an oncoming train of pleasure about to erupt. Her gazed into Maya's eyes, her bouncing breasts and dirty stare only speeding up his climax, he gripped the bed harder and felt Maya reach her own climax,

Her legs kicked outward as the orgasm rocked her body "AAAAAaaaAAH KRIEG YES !"

her eyes rolling back as she screamed out. Krieg pumped into her again and again until hot spasms climbed up the shaft of his cock and burst. Cool calamity filled the room as they both met their Climax. Maya's hand on her chest as she tried for ragged breath. Krieg collapsed onto the bed, his muscles relaxed and tired from all the work, Maya felt much the same.

They could barely talk for the next 10 minutes

**"A...Amazing"**

"Y...Yeah ... We are, aren't we ?"

**"I love you, so much it drives me crazy"**

"Oh so blame me huh ... hahaha I love you too"

She nested her head on his naked chest, trailing her finger up and down the scarred and built body, he picked her up and pulled down the fur covers, laying her down and pulling the covers over the two of them. she hugged his chest and was sound asleep in a matter of minutes, Krieg felt himself falling too, the inevitability of sleep pulled him down into darkness, he planted a kiss on Maya's forehead and closed his eyes. His past flashing too him like broken strobes. His dreams were no different, if not more vivid. He knew he would forget everything he saw in the dream by morning, all he could do was live the dream, til morning came

The room was silent, Maya and Krieg both asleep. It was then that Krieg muttered a distant name, a name that had been locked away through Hyperion testing and torture. The name of someone important, whom his old self had thought to of lost. Krieg tiwtched, his fingers digging deep into the mattress as he mumbled the name to nothing but an empty room

**"T...Tina"** he then became silent, until morning woke him from his nightmares.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**BOOM ! there you perverted guys are ... SOME LEMON**

**Please forgive my Lemon making, It's not everyday I make too video game characters have passionate sex on the furs of dead animals**

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**TINA ... IS AWESOME. So I can't wait to add more**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I made this a long chapter so please make use of it**

**REVIEW**

**Love you guys**

**~Phillip**


End file.
